Disney Kingdoms
Disney Kingdoms is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Enchanted Tiki Room #4: 25 Jan 2017 Current Issue :Enchanted Tiki Room #5: 22 Feb 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Enchanted Tiki Room #5 Enchanted Tiki Room #4 Past Storylines Haunted Mansion Figment 2 Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Figment Seekers of the Weird Collections Hardcovers *'Disney Kingdoms: Seekers of the Weird' - Collects Seekers of the Weird #1-5. "When their parents are kidnapped, teens Maxwell and Melody Keep are thrust into a thrilling race through the world’s most strange and dangerous museum as they unite with their swashbuckling uncle to save their family and the world from an evil secret society! What lurks within the Wardens’ Library, and what is the Walking Chair? Who is the Shadow Society, and why do they want the Coffin Clock? In a catacomb of Mushroom People and a Séance Room under glass, our heroes discover the truth about the Museum — and their own destinies!" - *'Figment' - Collects Figment #1-5. "Dive into a steampunk fantasy story revealing the origin of the inventor known as Dreamfinder, and learn how one little spark of inspiration created a purple dragon called Figment! Our daring duo explore the realms of imagination, finding friends and foes alike — while back on Earth, a clockwork army assembles under the command of the frightening force known only as the Singular! And when Clockwork Control invades London while the intrepid explorers are trapped within the Nightmare Nation, the only obstacles standing between the Singular and total domination are Dreamfinder, Figment and their newfound friends!" - *'Big Thunder Mountain Railroad' - Collects Big Thunder Mountain Railroad #1-5. "Mine owner Barnabas T. Bullion is determined to shelter his teen daughter Abigail from the dangerous Wild West. But this brave young hero has other ideas — which include robbing her father’s mine as a masked outlaw! But what is the protective power that dwells deep within the mysterious mountain? And as earthquakes and floods strike, can the denizens of Rainbow Ridge survive a clash between mankind’s greed and nature’s fury? In the face of nature’s wrath, Abby throws in her lot with a group of bandits — but with Big Thunder in dire straits, who can she trust?" - *'Figment 2: Legacy of Imagination' - Collects Figment 2 #1-5. "Together, they saved the world - but now they find themselves in a time and place not their own! As the pair adapt to a new era, steampunk adventure collides with modern technology as a shadowy threat emerges. Mysteries unfold, old friends return, and fresh challenges present themselves - but Dreamfinder's greatest test lies ahead." - *'Haunted Mansion' - Collects Haunted Mansion #1-5. "Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion – enter if you dare! You might think that no one lives in this elegant house on the hill…but then where’s that creepy organ music coming from? Are its iron gates meant to keep people out … or keep something in? Get ready to meet the 999 spooks of the Haunted Mansion. But be warned, they’re looking for the 1000th!" - *'Enchanted Tiki Room' - Collects Enchanted Tiki Room #1-5. "Welcome to the Enchanted Tiki Room, a place of legend…fantasy…and mystery. Here — on an isolated island populated by talking (and singing) birds and plants and ancient Tiki gods — almost anything can happen, and does. As the next plane arrives with new visitors, what stories will unfold, what mysteries will be revealed, and how are they all connected? Tiki tension builds as egos clash, and unrequited love and misunderstandings set off a chain of events that threaten the very future of the Tiki Room! There’s romance in the air! High notes to be hit! Profits to be had! And danger where you least expect it!" - Trade Paperbacks *'Figment' - Collects Figment #1-5. - Digital *'Disney Kingdoms: Seekers of the Weird' - Collects Seekers of the Weird #1-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Figment Writer: Jim Zub. Artist: Filipe Andrade. Seekers of the Weird Writer: Brandon Seifert. Artist: Karl Moline. Covers: Mike del Mundo. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Disney